Tragic Omission
by Fierce Goddess
Summary: My interpretation of Young Zelda's escape from Hyrule castle during Ganondorf's take over in Ocarina of Time. Oneshot.


Tragic Omission 

By FG

Lightning. The very sound that enlightens the senses. It evokes fear within oneself, fear of danger, fear of uncertainty. It lights up the night sky, with a brilliant display of flashes, lighting up the darkness that dwelled upon the land, a land poisoned with malice and greed. The illumination revealed the tarnished earth, soaked with the crimson life of those who fled its doomed ground.

Another flash of radiance was followed by the crack of thunder. It muffled the sounds of the life of the land. All around, people shouted, screamed, cried, their great leaders abandoned them. In despair, they prayed to the very goddesses they called golden and yet their answers ignored. Their footsteps covered the streets of the ancient town; each step pounded against the stone floor, and not a single one in sync as they fled in a frenzy of chaos.

Their town and land beyond had been known to be a land of peace and prosperity, the land of Hyrule. Once filled with many wonders and secrets which made living worthwhile. One day, greed and rage filled one man's desire to rule it all; a fist filled with power. Many people didn't see it coming, like a swift wind on a cold winter day. He came with his army of darkness, and set the beautiful town of Hyrule into flames.

It's citizens panicked, trying to escape the evil but only saw pools of their own blood as their spirits slipped from their flesh.

The flames ruled the skies, climbing higher as it destroyed the town below. The man of evil, Ganondorf he was known as, bore a grin of excitement and rage while nonchalantly walked through the town with ease, approached the castle. It housed the family that ruled this once beautiful land. The guards below all fell to his might, not a single one could get an inch from him without their bodies seared by his magic. Yet... I could do was helplessly watch from the balcony of my bedroom, my bright blue eyes gazed at the destruction below, as I mourned for my land. I, Zelda, princess of Hyrule, have lost all hope.

I heard another cry of help from a brave knight below. I watched as his body ripped in two by the armies might, his blood showered the earth. My eyes filled with tears as I ran back into my room and covered my face within my pillow. My blonde hair flowed down the sides of my head blocking my vision from the sites around me. For a second I felt calm hoping this is a dream, I could wake up and see the bright sunny skies again and smiling faces. A knock at my door brought me back to reality. I sprang up, what if it's him? The man of evil with his grin of insanity, ready end my life? To me, it would be better than to suffer from my lands losses, death didn't seem so bad.

Another pound at the door was heard, this time more aggressive. I clutched my pillow tightly around my pink dress, my eyes transfixed on the door. I didn't reply, terrified of what might be on other side. I wanted to be ready for what was to come, whether my death bringer is on other side, or by a meek chance, my savior. I jumped from my bed and opened the drawer of my wooded nightstand; a fresh forest scent still lingered in its corners. It calmed my senses as I quickly searched the drawer, filled with various objects. I continued to rummage until a sighted the object of my desire, a simple black dagger given to me years ago by my caretaker and body guard, Impa.

One of the last Sheikah, the shadows of Hylians, or that's what she told me. She was a strong woman, but wise and gentle. She taught me many things that my father, the king, would have never approved of, such as combat and magic. She said I was special, a child of destiny, destined to do great things. But why me? All I have done was cry and given up hope. How I wish she was here, but she told me to stay in my room and stay I did.

I got up from my knees and clutched the dagger tightly around my small shaky hands, the pounding at my door sounded like the pound of a loud drum, the hinges on the door weakening. An inhuman cry is heard on the other side, I gasped as tears run down my face, the dagger shaking in my hand. Everything Impa has taught me, left with the wind. I wanted to run, scream, shout, but my body wouldn't move, I felt weak.

The door broke down, slamming against the hard wooden floor. My eyes wandered up towards my visitor and as if my reflexes matched my fear, I screamed. My screams were loud enough to be heard throughout the castle, a monster cloaked in the appearance of a cursed knight was before my presence.

Its lifeless eyes glared on my terrified figure. Its long jagged sword rose high above my head. I dropped the dagger, falling inches away from my toes; I wish it did hit my feet so I could have felt my warm blood drip from my wound and snapped me from my fears. I closed my eyes; I was unable to cease my scream, paralyzed as the sword came down, and the heir to the royal throne to be killed.

A loud clang was heard in front of me, I stopped screaming. Why haven't I seen the light yet? This should have been my end. I was confused as my blue eyes slowly opened and widened into saucers. Standing before me was Impa; she blocked the blow from the skeleton using her short sword. Her red eyes glared with rage as she kicked the monster back out side the room and slashed it into pieces, forming a pile of bones on the floor.

I stood still the whole time, unsure what to do, Impa turned around and looked at me with relief. "Princess, you're ok," she said with a smile. I ran into her arms and hugged her with relief. I smiled but then paused, Princess…she never calls me princess unless something dead serious has happened. My blood ran cold as I looked up into her face.

"Impa…what happened?" I asked in fear. Impa's smile quickly turned into a frown.

She hesitated at first, but then slowly opened her mouth and spoke. "Your father is dead," she replied quietly. My tears returned, pouring more rapidly than the waterfalls of Zora's domain. My father….dead? I couldn't believe it at first, I shook my head in denial, but her words are true, she once told me her culture never hid the truth. Impa stood up, and folder her arms thinking deeply for a second as I mourned for my father. She spoke again, "He's happy," was all she said. I stopped crying and wiped my tear stained face on my dress. My heart calmed, She was right.

Impa gazed around the room, "We need to get you out of here. Ganondorf is now searching for you. Do you have the Ocarina?" she asked. My eyes lit up, the Ocarina of Time…how could I have forgotten that? I turned to go back to my bed and with a small grunt, lifted the mattress, revealing the silver and blue ocarina, the symbol of the Triforce embellished on the mouthpiece. I grabbed it and gazed at the mysterious instrument. I felt guilt run through me, I went behind my father's back and stole it from the royal vault. But I needed it…for my plan…for Link.

Link, the boy that I met a week ago, garbed in green and had one of the legendary fairies with him. I didn't catch the fairy's name but she glowed with a brilliant blue. He was in my dream, my vision of the darkness of what was to come. He was the light in the dream and brought hope to my sullen mood.

That guilt continued to linger, I sent him on an impossible quest to find the spiritual stones. I had more hope a week ago when I saw him, I told him of the Triforce and the power of the goddesses. I knew about Ganondorf's evil before anyone else and planned to get rid of him before his evil could spread. How naive I was. Link was only as young as I. I probably sent him to his doom, spiraled somewhere on the ground. His own small sword pierced through his courageous body.

Impa called me as she stood at the door, "We can't waste anymore time, " she said urgently. I looked up and nodded, holding the Ocarina in my grasp as I followed her out of my room, running as fast as my legs willed. The dagger…I forgot it...but it doesn't matter now, just a tiny piece to be forgotten. I had a feeling Ganondorf was after the royal family treasure. When he was faking his allegiance with my father, he would ask many questions about it he even asked me. I would feel sick around him; sometimes fainting. I could feel his evil. It was up to me to guard it, it was my duty as princess…but it doesn't feel safe in my arms.

As I ran through the halls of the castle, I could hear the cries echoing all around. Bouncing off the walls and through the windows. Another flash of lightening blinded my vision. I looked ahead only to see the black and silver garments Impa wore. I could only follow her figure. The ground was painted in blood, my shoes stained from the liquid splashing into the air. I gazed at the walls, numerous paintings hung neatly in each row. The people in the paintings once friendly only seemed to mock us. They glared back and bared twisted grins upon their faces.

I heard Impa's battle cry, taking out another enemy with her sword. The metal tip glistened with blood, not human but the blood of our enemies. I smile for a second, she hasn't given up hope. But was she defending me because of her duty to the royal family? Or does she really care? We continue forward and I ask, "Impa…do you..."

But she interrupted me, "Care? Of course. You should know that Zelda," she replied without looking back. I pondered over her words, is it possible to care for everyone? Even those who are tainted by evil?

We reached the staircase, I felt dizzy as we descended the marble spiral, twisting with each step. I almost tripped on my dress, the Ocarina on the tips of my fingers. Impa managed catch me in time, saving me from my topple down the stairs. I almost dropped the Ocarina, I couldn't hold on to this any longer. It wasn't safe. We reached the end and continue down another hall, more corpses lined the pathway. Where are all of the monsters? I didn't question it further; it was better for me not to know. I recognized the direction we were going, the faint sound of horses whining was nearby outside, frenzied by the lightening.

We reached another staircase; this last set would lead us to the stables and our freedom. We began to descend, my heart raced, each life-giving pump matched my steps. The thought of freedom brought hope to my heart. I smiled brightly as I quickly frowned. I felt my stomach ache and my blood run cold. He was near. I stopped running and called Impa to stop as well.

She looked back, "I already know," she said. I nodded my head and looked around for the sight of the evil king. My eyes brushed past something, glowing yellow filled with antipathy. I gasped again and slowly inched my head towards those eyes and found home. Standing at the base of the stairs was Ganondorf. His eyes paralyzed me in place, I wanted to vomit, I wanted to faint…I wanted to be anywhere but there.

His intimidating appearance towered over us. Impa bared her dagger, showing no sign of fault. Why can't I be as brave as her? Ganondorf's vile grin soon opened, filling the air with his malevolent laughter. I looked up at Impa again, her face stern but showed a hint of doubt. She knew she couldn't beat him.

Ganondorf raised one hand, cracking with darkened light as it increased in size within his palms. Impa's red eyes widened and didn't hesitate before swerving around and scooping me up into her arms. I blinked at her sudden act. It happened so fast, but it had to be for a second later Ganondorf fired his insane energy at us. I felt my head spin as Impa jumped high into the air, skipping all the steps and landed back on the pinnacle of the staircase. The attack collided with the stairs, quaking the whole area. The attack ripped at the marble stone, debris flew everywhere.

Impa didn't wait for the dust to clear, she was already on the move, but I knew there was nothing left of that staircase. That could have been me…nothing. But to the people of Hyrule, I am important; the thought of nothing doesn't even exist on my description. They believed in the royal family would come through for them just as we have for generations. I looked down at my young self and all I felt like doing was crying, crying and running. I felt like nothing.

We retraced our steps and sprinting down the hallway, I clinged to Impa, her breastplate poked into my sides but I ignored it, I felt safe in her arms. She gazed back for a second, spotting Ganondorf close behind, already charging another dark blast. She turned her head in several directions, what could she be looking for? I looked up and saw her eyes transfix on something, a window.

She ran for the window and without even looking out she jumped. I closed my eyes feeling the wind rush past my body. I wanted to scream but I closed my mouth tightly. Ganondorf would have loved to hear me scream. I hung on even tighter to Impa when I heard the sound of Ganondorf's attack collide with the castle, destroying more of my home. Can I call it home anymore? They say home is where the heart is, but the heart of this castle has been tainted by evil and forever lost.

I felt Impa land on solid ground, not giving a single flinch. I opened my eyes and saw Impa running across the rooftops. The air was a sickening chill and the skies overhead only seemed to darken with every passing second. The clouds…from my dream, but the only difference is… that the hero isn't to be found this time.

I looked behind me and saw Ganondorf jump from the same window, now in pieces and he slammed on the roof behind us. Impa lost her balance for a second, feeling the massive force from Ganondorf's jump. How is that even possible for one man to be this powerful? Where did he get it? He wanted the Ocarina of Time to require the Triforce. If he was this powerful, I can't even imagine him with the powers of the goddesses.

Impa ran across the rooftops, jumping and scaling them just to get away from him. Ganondorf gave a close chase. I heard his cape, flowing with pride in the wind. I wanted to rip it off. He charged another blast, but this one was larger than the last two. My eyes widened in fear, there isn't any way to dodge that even with Impa's skill. Impa sensed my dilemma and looked back for a second and suddenly stopped and set me down on the tiles.

"I want you to run and jump straight down over the next ledge," she said in a quick, commanding voice. I gasped; she wanted me to jump to my doom? Maybe she was sparing me from suffering later on.

I gazed at her but she turned away to face Ganondorf. She made a hand symbol within her palms. Impa taught me many Sheikah hand signs, mostly used as a form of communication and means of meditation. I recognized the symbol she was making, shadow. What could she have been doing? But the next thing I didn't expect, a large purple orb formed in her hands matching the size of Ganondorf's. I didn't know she had that kind of power.

Impa turned her head only slightly, "I said jump!" she shouted this time, over the roar of thunder.

I decided to trust Impa's words and head for the edge of the rooftop; my hair flew into my face again blocking my vision. I pushed it out of the way and reached quickly into my pocket pulling out my hat. I quickly put it on, while still grasping on to the Ocarina. I was surprised by my grip; I didn't want to let go, even though it felt unsafe in my arms. I almost felt like throwing it high into the air and let it be lost in the winds, but I didn't…because it brought me hope.

I didn't even have time to hesitate; Impa and Ganondorf both fired their blasts. I had to jump…or my end would come. I closed my eyes and screamed as I fell into the unknown. I heard the sound of my caretaker and the king of evil's blasts collide with each other. Is Impa safe? That just added to my worry. My thoughts shifted back and forth through Impa and my destination, I could be falling to my doom right now…or did I fall towards the light?

I felt my body finally meet the ground…but it was soft? I opened my eyes and saw that I landed in a pile of hay. I couldn't believe I was safe. I made it to the stables. I quickly climbed out of the pile, not even bothering to get the itchy hay out of my clothes. I looked up at the hole I fell through but I didn't see Impa anywhere in sight.

My already fallen heart dropped even further, how could she have taken on the Ganondorf? Was her mysterious power enough? Could…Ganondorf have been defeated? No…otherwise the goddesses would have shown a sign…and all I saw was raging clouds, screaming with thunder.

I ran across the stable, it smelled awful. I don't know why I would think about a simple smell of a stable…the smell in the castle was worse…the smell of death. Could I be delirious? I shook the thought away as I found my favorite horse, a simple white one. I tried to get up on her back but my small figure kept me from climbing up. My horse whinnied as she felt my distress. So is this my end? I'm going to die all because I wasn't a few inches taller?

I heard the sound a rustling from behind me, I turned around but my gaze went to relief, it was Impa, she survived. She climbed out of the hay pile and quickly picked me up and placed me on my horse and jumped on. She held me closely, her heart is still racing; Ganondorf is still on the move. I looked back and saw Ganondorf jumped down just seconds later, already coming at us. Impa kicked at the sides of my horse and was off, running for the wooden stable doors. The horse charged through not hesitating a bit, feeling the danger that her master felt. I felt Impa wrap one arm around me carefully making sure I would hold on. My horse was pushed to her limits, moving faster then ever through the dark night.

I looked up at Impa, curious to how she could have survived, "Impa…what was that energy?" I asked.

Impa only opened her mouth, breathing heavily, "I'm a sage," she replied simply. A sage? I've heard of the legendary sages, they protected Hyrule from their temples but I couldn't imagine my own caretaker…no my own friend as one of the sages. I felt something wet soak into my dress I looked down, my pink dress stained with blood. Blood? I looked at Impa and saw a deep gash on her side. She was hit, all to protect me. A few tears ran down my cheeks, I wish I could have done more.

I touched where she was injured and Impa only smiled, "It's just a small scratch," she joked. It was anything but a scratch, but her somewhat humorous tone reassured she was fine. My attention shifted back to my surroundings, the sound of my horses gallop on the dirt road below and sound of thunder above. I could still feel Impa's frantic heart beat, why is she scared? We were sprinting away from the castle, not even Ganondorf could run at the brilliant speed of a mare.

Then another sound of a horse's whine filled the air, only this sounded more like the shriek of the dead. I looked behind me and saw another set of hooves trailing behind. Its gallop abused the poor earth. The horse was as monstrous as it's rider, its eyes glowed the same sickening yellow. Ganondorf was back on the chase again, and my hope faltered. Hope is an enigma; it can leave you at the darkest moments and return when you least expect it. Maybe I always had my hope; maybe someone or something like the Ocarina is my hope.

We reached the town incased in an inferno, much of the town was already in ruins. I couldn't tell the one building from another. My heart exploded watching all of the good people of Hyrule dead upon the tiled streets. The center fountain sprouted red droplets into the ash written skies. Rivers of life poured down the streets. I looked at my horse's hooves, her once glossy white coat now painted in a sticky red.

I inhaled too much smoke, coughing as my lunged longed for fresh air. My eyes burned from the ashes that rained from the skies. I wish I would rain and save what is left of this town, but the goddesses have abandoned us. Impa covered my mouth carefully with her hand, blocking out the smoke. The air tasted stale, but at least I could breath.

Ganondorf's army still commanded the streets, the monsters tried to attack us several times but their speed was no match to ours. This is what I wanted to do…run away. Why doesn't it feel as awarding as imagined?

Many people saw us gallop by; their faces grimaced with hate and sorrow. Some of them shouted horrible curses at us. I felt my eyes tear up; I know you felt like we have abandoned you, I felt like I've abandoned myself. I can't do anything but hold on to the one thing Ganondorf wanted, and I'm beginning to fail in just that.

Ganondorf's horse was close behind; I could almost feel the onyx horse's breath down my neck. He charged through the fire as if it was nothing. Is Ganondorf human? An average man could never do such a thing or come close to his power. He was getting closer, his horse out matched mine. As long as he was within our view, he could chase us to the ends of the earth. We needed to lose him. I gazed around at anything that could be used for our getaway. I looked up and saw a simple balcony.

My eyes lit up, "Impa!" I cried.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Can you fire another one of your magic blasts over there?" I asked while pointing up.

Her eyes wandered from the tip of my finger to the top of the balcony and smiled. She uncovered my mouth for a second. Smoke rushed back into my lungs but I ignore it. She raised her hand high into the air as a celestial orb formed in her hand and fired it on time. The orb flew through the air and hit just below its mark. My smile disappeared, she missed? But Impa still had a grin on her face, what was she up to?

My horse rode below the baloney but from the corner of my eye I saw Impa flex her arm and fire something at the balcony, a small black object. Mostly likely one of her daggers. The area, weakened from her shadowed blast, split into two and the balcony began to topple. So that it, waiting for the right time for the balcony to drop. Impa never ceases to amaze me.

The balcony fell behind us, a loud crash ringed in my ears. I saw chunks of brown wood fly into the air and around us but the one thing that brought joy to my soul was the enraged cry of the evil king. It worked, his horse must have faltered. A mischievous laugh escaped my mouth. I always found pranks excoriating.

The sound of the monstrous horse disappeared as we continued towards the other side of town. My sickly feeling dissolved, as we got farther away from Ganondorf. I saw the gates, wooden with glittering metal, holding it up. My eyes stared at the metal, my mind in a daze. Did I inhale too much smoke? I heard Impa's shout to lower the gate, the gate that would lead to Hyrule and our freedom. The gates lowered slowly, time slowed down around me. Will we make it? Or will some twist of fate end us now?

Each creak echoed off the walls and I saw a bright light on the other side. The light…it was so warm. I reminded me of home and a time before Ganondorf cursed our kingdom with his presence. Gazing at my father's smiling face. Maybe this is what death felt like, like love. Reunited with the ones you cared about the most.

As we approached the light, I realized it was a lot smaller than I imagined. Just an orb of pale blue light…and had wings. It was a fairy. But why would a fairy…I didn't finish that thought as my gazed fixed on something else, clothed in green. Link…he survived. Did he get all the stones? I gasped…how could I have been selfish to think about some glowing stones, and not consider Link? If he did get the stones, I must have put him through torture. I'm so sorry Link.

But if he does have the stones then there is hope for Hyrule yet, but he needs the Ocarina of Time. My prediction of the future was nigh, and now I won't be with him during the final hour. I put the Ocarina to my mouth, imagining I was at the Temple of Time. The Temple of Time housed the gateway to the sacred realm and the Triforce. A song is needed, the song of time. Its heavenly tune used as the gate's key.

I concentrated my magic into the ocarina as I played the tune, not even above a whisper. I felt as if water rushed through me, my fears melted away the magic of the song. I felt as if I was within the temple itself, the voices from choir of the heavens sung with me as I played. I muttered a small message within my mind, as if someone else were to grasp the Ocarina, they would receive my cries. Why did I do it in the first place? Was I truly to lose the Ocarina? I could be giving evil an easily path to the Triforce if they were to get it, but at the time it felt like the right thing to do.

I pulled the Ocarina away from my mouth, and felt a raindrop on my cheek. The goddesses have answered. A downpour happened almost instantly quelling the fires of the town. I clutched the Ocarina in my arms carefully just as my horse rode over the drawbridge. As we approached Link, our eyes melted, his deep blue ones with my lighter ones. I could feel his confusion and even a hint of rage. I could even see his fear, but he pushed it aside, ready to go into combat. He was filled with hope.

I don't know if he seceded in getting the last two stones, but with his eyes still filled with hope, I knew he had a chance. I looked down at the Ocarina…I needed to give it to him. My horse galloped past him, his head following our path to exile. I did hesitate for a second as I raised my hand high into the air, another flash of lighting sprinted across the sky.

Impa looked down at my action and gave me room, knowing exactly what I intended to do. I took in a breath of air; it felt good to breath the rain-cleansed air. My hand let go of the Ocarina; I tossed it as hard as my body would allow it. I hope I didn't throw too hard, if so it would land in the moat behind him and hopefully he will see it. The Ocarina sailed through the air, but I didn't wait for it to land. I turned back around and looked forward, too nervous to see the outcome. Link should have seen it, if not his fairy friend would have.

I had a frown upon my face, but within my soul I felt joy, I've done what I can. I hope I made the right decision. Link…you are Hyrule's last hope…you are my hope. My horse disappeared down the hillside of Hyrule field and the town went out of sight. The field was already soaked in rainwater, my clothes clinged to my body, and my drenched hat sat heavily on my head. But it didn't matter, Link is going to get the Triforce and save all of Hyrule, the Ocarina of Time within his palms, playing the very song I envisioned myself.

I guess everything we've planed came through. Ganondorf will be stopped…Ganondorf, how could I have forgotten him? We lost him when the balcony dropped on his horse. Where did he…ohno…I can feel it, the sick feeling was returning. Did he find us?

No…he isn't moving what could have…Link. My heart shattered. Tears welted up into my eyes. He must have found Link, and if Link got the Ocarina…I have failed. I have forgotten Link's safety. The King of Evil knew that Link was helping me. He saw us talking in the petite courtyard a week ago. I can't even imagine what Ganondorf would do to him. He would make Link suffer tortures more malevolent than what I've seen and to someone no older than ten.

There was silence; I couldn't see anything but I could feel the danger nearby as we rode away. We could go back and save Link before he is attacked. "We have to go back!" I yelled.

Impa hushed me, "It's beyond our control. There is nothing we can do." My eyes widened with shock. Has she given up hope? Or does she know more than even my wisdom can comprehend? Tears continued to pour from my eyes. I wanted something to happen, anything that gave a sign to what happened to Link. My broken heart ached, please anything.

Then I heard a faint scream in the distance, followed by another crack of thunder before everything felt quiet. I wanted a sign and got one. I couldn't take it anymore my whole world turned upside down in a matter of hours. My father dead, my kingdom taken over by a corrupted king, all the citizens I lived to serve and love are dead or dying and the one thing keeping my hope alive…had also fallen. I spit on the golden title of the goddesses. I felt myself become faint as the world around me darkened. I'm sorry everyone.

All the events that happened to me afterwards didn't matter. Years have already passed and the beautiful land of Hyrule was no more. The princess of Hyrule had died with her country. I don't call myself Zelda anymore, not until the day the great hero rises again. Link wasn't the hero, despite his beaming courage. His screams confirmed the pain he inured, no one could have survived. I watched over the fallen kingdom, dressed in blue skintight garments, bandages wrapped around my face, only my red eyes visible to the world. I had to hide among the shadows, and killed what was left of Zelda.

Back then I lost all hope, but since the day I woke up on damp ground instead of my old lavish bed, I already found the first glint of hope resting on the edges of the world. The Triforce symbol rested on my hand.

The symbol always rested on my hand, maybe that is why I was a child of destiny. But a place filled one of the triangles, glowing faintly through my bandages. Placed on the bottom left triangle. From what I remembered that was the Triforce of wisdom. I wasn't very wise back then, I caused my kingdom's demise with my childish plan. I was a victim of the goddesses' sick game known as fate, but they must have knew evil could rise one day and they prepared for it. The land was cast into darkness but it could have been worse, if Ganondorf obtained the full force.

He obtained the Triforce of power; there is no doubt about it. He lusted for power. But who got courage? If Link were still alive…he would deserve it. A true hero must have courage to vanquish evil, whoever he or she may be. They must have obtained it. One day the true hero will rise and Zelda will return as well, but for now I rest within a land of eternal darkness bearing the name that represented the essence of shadow, Sheik.


End file.
